Magie Lunaire
by Sabriell
Summary: Comme si la prophétie ne lui pesait pas il faut en plus qu'elles débarquent ! Elles ressemblent trop aux maraudeurs et Harry ne le suporte pas... Enfin presque ! Un 6ème année mouvementer Voleur elfe dragon et plus si afinité lol


**Auteur :** Sabriel  
  
**Titre :** Magie Lunaire  
  
**Genre :** action/général/romance (sans doute)  
  
**Rating :** PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer :** Le monde imaginé appartient pour la plupart à JK. Rowling, la plus part des personnages lui appartienne également. Je ne touche aucun argent pour l'histoire (dommage lol )  
  
**Note :** C'est une fic qui n'as aucun but pour l'instant elle prend plusieurs idées que j'ai eu et je vais essayer de mettre en scène le tout. Je ne sais pas si je vais la finir car je n'ai pas tout le temps le courage d'écrire surtout si je ne sais pas ce que les autres en pensent. Elle devrait durer pendant les deux dernières années de Harry... Mais si personne n'aime je n'irais pas jusqu'au bout  
  
**Bonne lecture**

****

** Prologue**

**__**

**_"Deux ombres dans la nuits _**

**_deux personnes dans l'oublis _**

**_qui le sortirons du puit"_**

Deux personnes qui portaient un long manteau noir à capuchon venaient d'arriver dans le ministère de la magie. Il était près d'1 heure du matin. Les cheminées étaient éteintes à cette heure matinale dans l'atrium qui était désert. Elles passèrent à côté de la fontaine de la fraternité qui était en morceaux et entourée d'un banderole protectrice pour se diriger vers les deux grands ports en or. Elles atteignirent les ascenseurs et l'une d'elle appuya sur le bouton descente faisant ressortir une main avec de longs doigts fins dont la peau était très pâle, avant de les faire à nouveau disparaître sous le long manteau. Le bruit d'un ascenseur en marche se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les deux personnes qui semblait se déplacer comme sur un cousin d'air. L'une des deux personnes pressa le bouton neuf. Une fois arrivés a l'étage demandé une voix féminine retentit  
  
- département des mystères  
  
La grille s'ouvrit et les deux formes sortirent. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et seules les flammes des torches bougeaient à cause de l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Elles avancèrent le long d'un couloir avant d'arriver au niveau d'une porte noire qui s'ouvrit comme par magie à leur passage. Elles entrèrent dans une salle circulaire où se trouvait une multitude de portes. Dès leur entrée toute les portes se mirent à tourner et une se plaça en face d'elles. Les deux personnes s'avancèrent et la porte s'ouvrit aussi magiquement que le précédente. Le bruit du mur qui bouge résonnait encore alors qu'elles entraient dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un amphithéâtre. Elles descendirent les gradins pour s'approcher de l'arcade qui était posée sur un socle dans la fosse. Le rideau noir en lambeaux flottait dans les airs alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre présence de vent. Elles se mirent de chaque côté de l'arcade et des runes bleues très anciennes se mirent à briller. Le voile se tendit tout d'un coup et sembla être devenu une plaque de plomb infranchissable puis un Homme passa à travers le voile. Il était assez maigre les traits tirés. Les cheveux sales, sa robe de sorcier en morceaux. L'une des deux formes s'était approchée de l'une des marches qui bougea à son approche et deux bracelets apparurent. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait, était celui de l'homme qui était sorti de l'arche et qui toussait. Puis en voyant les deux formes il prit peur et sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les deux formes.  
  
- Qu'avez vous fait ? Qui êtes vous ?  
  
La personne qui avait prit les bracelets s'avançait a présent vers L'homme qui était sortit de l'arche. L'homme pu voir briller un croissant de lune au niveau du front de la personne.  
  
- Ton heure n'était pas encore arrivée Sirius Black fit une voix féminine qui ressemblait au chant d'un phénix.  
  
- Nous t'avons juste libéré fit une deuxième voix qui ressemblait fortement à la première.  
  
Les deux filles agrippèrent chacune l'épaule de Sirius et ils disparurent pour se retrouver sur une plage.  
  
- Bienvenus à Avalon Papa, fit une des deux jeunes filles, l'une blonde cendré et l'autre brune tirant sur le noir.  
  
Sirius se tourna vers les deux personnes qui l'avaient apporté jusqu'ici ! Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ne les vit pas, et qu'il se trouvait en face a présent de deux filles l'une lui ressemblant étrangement l'autre ressemblant à Remus ... 

**_"une malédiction pèse sur leur raison_**

**_La lune les montre sous leur vrai jour..."_**

Sur la plage de l'île d'Avalon, se promenait Morgane Lupack, une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Elle n'était pas bien grande. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cendré et elle possédait des mèches tirants sur le gris. Ses yeux sortaient de l'ordinaire, ils était d'un vert bleuté et possédaient des reflets jaunes seul signe de présence de sa lycanthropie. Son visage était séduisant et sa peau était bronzée grâce à de long entraînement à extérieur.  
  
Il était bientôt 5 heures du Matin, Morgane était sortit prendre un peu l'air cela faisait à peu prés 1 an qu'elle avait du mal à dormir. L'air de la mer arrivait à la détendre. Elle avançait nus pieds dans le sable fin, la lune qui était encore en croissant, se reflétait dans la mer.  
  
Et la magie fit son effet. Un croissant de lune apparut sur le front de Morgane et se mit à briller, sa tenue de moldus se changea en une magnifique robe bleue nuit en soie et une cape noire se trouvait sur ses épaules. La lune de son front devient argentée, ses yeux devinrent totalement jaunes, les manches de sa robe qui se finissaient en V, flottaient au vent ainsi que la cape et la robe. Ses cheveux lui tombèrent sur le visage, ses oreilles devinrent de plus en plus pointus deux lunes étaient accrochés à présent à ses oreilles, pendus part un fil, ses ongles avaient poussé et ses canines étaient un peu plus pointues.  
  
Le reflet de la lune faisait souvent ressortir son avatar, une métamorphose qui montre l'aspect réel de la magie d'une personne, comme les Métamorphomages . Sophie arriva à ses côtés. C'était sa sœur jumelle. Morgane se retourna vers elle, elle était vêtue comme elle. Toutes deux ne se ressemblaient pas tout à fait, à part au niveau du visage qui était tout aussi séduisant l'une que l'autre. Sophie elle était plus grande et avait les cheveux bruns voir noirs, ses yeux habituellement vert marron était noirs car c'était une vampire. Le croissant de lune brillait aussi au milieu du front. Sophie avança vers Morgane, elle aussi était pieds nus et elle semblait à peine toucher le sol.  
  
- On va devoir retourner à Beauxbâtons après un passage à la crique, fit Sophie en fixant le large une fois arrivée a ses côté.  
  
- Oui, il va être temps. Nous devons être parties à présent, fit Morgane dont une flamme de malice dansait à présent dans ses yeux.  
  
- Il faut que nous assistions quand même à la réunion de Archis demain, fit Sophie.  
  
- Je pense qu'il va vouloir lui aussi que l'on garde contact avec son peuple. Morgane se tenait droite et parlait d'une voix posée.  
  
- Cela pourra nous aider pour plus tard... Avalon va me manquer fit Sophie.  
  
Morgane se tourna vers elle un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.  
  
- Il pourrai nous accompagner tu sais.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, fit Sophie affichant le même sourire et en se tournant vers elle.  
  
- Je pense que papa devrait le digérer. De toutes façons je ne lui donnerai pas le choix fit Morgane avant de se mettre à rire et Sophie la rejoignit. Peu de temps après, leur rires ressemblaient à une mélodie de phénix.  
  
- Les Elfes vont être soulagées de notre départ je pense fit Sophie en se calmant. Il n'est Jamais bon de nous avoir trop longtemps.  
  
Morgane se calma elle aussi puis se concentra pour reprendre sa forme humaine et stopper l'effet de la lune, la tâche était plus aisée grâce au bracelet. Sophie en fit de même. 

**_"Les Voleurs ont toujours une face cacher _**

**_Il ne reste plus qu'a vous de la retrouvé..."_**

Severus Snape s'avança dans cette petite ruelle, le passage ne devrait plus être très loin d'après les renseignement de Fletcher. Il tourna pour la énième fois à droite et se retrouva face à un mur. Parfais, tout se passait comme prévu. Normalement si il touchait en même temps la pierre où il y avait une marque de lune et celle où il y avait une épée, le passage devait s'ouvrir.  
  
Snape toucha les deux pierres et toutes les briques se mirent à tourner dans tous les sens pour qu'un passage s'ouvre. Un couloir sombre apparut devant lui. Il s'avança à l'intérieur comme on lui avait indiqué. Puis des torches se mirent à s'allumer et il se retrouva devant une nouvelle porte. Il frappa trois coups, une pause, deux coups une pause. Puis un homme ouvrit une fenêtre.  
  
- C'est pourquoi ?!  
  
- Je voudrait voire les Lupack.  
  
Un rire froid et moqueur se fit entendre :  
  
- Rien que cela !! Et pouvons nous connaître votre nom ?  
  
- Snape.  
  
- Jamais entendu parler, fit l'homme avant de refermer la trappe.  
  
Severus donna un grand coup dans la porte et la petite fenêtre se rouvrit.  
  
- Ouvrez moi immédiatement, je viens de la part de Fletcher.  
  
- Fletcher ! Mais il fallait le dire plutôt.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Severus entra à l'intérieur.  
  
- J'espère que vous avez l'argent ! Je ne voudrait pas être à votre place sinon.  
  
Snape venait de comprendre pourquoi cet abruti avait était si content de lui refiler la direction de la caverne des Voleurs. Il lui payerait ça !! Il suivit l'homme qui le conduisit dans un véritable dédale de couloirs. Puis il arriva dans une grand salle souterraine, des torches et des Chaudrons enflammés éclairaient celle-ci .  
  
Elle était construite sur trois étages chacun donnant vers le centre de la pièce. Les balcons étaient tout en bois et on pouvait voir des serpents sculptés un peu partout, grimpants sur les rambardes ou sur les pilonnes qui tenaient les balcons. La pièce était haute et ronde. Du monde se trouvait un peu partout, des femmes habillées avec trois fois rien séduisaient des hommes les faisant boire et les traînant dans une des pièces se trouvant pas loin. D'autres personnes jouaient aux cartes ou autres jeux d'argent. Ils étaient tous débraillés on aurait pu croire que l'on venait d'arriver dans l'aller des Embrumes mais en plus éclairé. Des chansons à boire servaient de musiques de fond et des bagarres éclataient assez souvent. Mais quand les personnes apercevaient Snape ils le regardaient passer. Certains auraient pu concurrencer Maugrey au nombre de cicatrices.  
  
Puis il arriva enfin devant une table de jeux où deux jeunes filles étaient assisses sur les genoux de deux beaux gosses qui semblaient plus que respectables par rapport aux autres, et jouaient les muses de jeux. Elles ne semblaient pas plus fraîches que les deux ivrognes qui perdaient leur argent sans même sans rendre compte. Snape pu remarquer quelques mains baladeuses, des filles qui faisaient très discrètement les poches des deux gentlemen.  
  
- Sabriel ! Lirael !  
  
Les deux filles que Snape observait qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 16 ans se tournèrent toutes deux vers l'homme qui l'avait conduit à leur table. L'une était blonde cendré avec des yeux verts bleue tirant sur le jaune. L'autre était brune avait les yeux marron verts tirant sur le gris. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans leur regard et leur visage. Elles ressemblaient l'une à Remus Lupin l'autre à Sirius Black. Elles avaient toutes les deux le charme dans la peau. Fletcher ne s'était pas trompé elles seraient parfaites pour les rôles. Maintenant il devait les convaincre.  
  
- Oui ! John répondit la blonde.  
  
- Cet Homme vient de la part de Fletcher !  
  
- Bien, fit la brune ! Il s'est enfin décidé à nous rembourser. Je ne serais pas obligée de le tuer alors, fit la brune tout en se levant pour s'approcher.  
  
- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je viens, fit Rogue toute en regardant les deux filles qui étaient Habillées en putains du 18ème s  
  
Il vit leurs têtes se renfrogner.  
  
- Je m'en occupe Lirael, prévient notre père, fit la blonde en se levant des genoux de l'homme qui avait continué à jouer tout en se fichant de la discussion.  
  
- Comme tu veux Sabriel ! répondit Lirael.  
  
- Eh ma belle où vas-tu ainsi ? fit l'homme sur lequel la dénommée Sabriel était assise.  
  
- Je vais revenir ne t'inquiète pas, fit elle d'une voix de veloure et enivrante qui montrait que la soirée était avancée.  
  
Snape fut traîné jusqu'à l'une des chambres de l'étage par la jeune fille. La plupart des hommes le regardait passer avec dans leur yeux une flamme qui ne cachait pas leur jalousie. Il monta au deuxième étage et fut alors poussé par la jeune fille dans une nouvelle pièce, assez vide où il n'y avait qu'un lit et un bureau ainsi qu'une étagère. Severus pu facilement remarquer qu'il y avait des marques de griffures partout comme si on avait enfermé une bête sauvage dans la pièce et qu'elle avait tous saccager.  
  
Severus était en train de regardait la salle et ne s'était pas rendu compte que la jeune fille se trouvait derrière lui. Elle lui écarta une mèche de cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
- Que me vaut donc l'immense honneur de votre visite PROFESSEUR Snape, fit la jeune fille en insistant bien sur le mot  
  
Severus sentit tout son corps frissonner à ce murmure. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas arrêté de bouger pour autant, et se dirigeait à présent vers son bureau où, il vit apparaître deux verres de rhum. Elle s'avança de nouveau vers lui, d'une démarche très féline. Il remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus et qu'elle avançait sur la pointe des pieds.  
  
- Un verre ? lui proposa t-elle.  
  
Severus refusa et elle fit disparaître tout l'alcool.  
  
- J'ai toujours eut horreur de boire seule, fit elle.  
  
- Je viens vous voir car j'aurai du travail pour vous.  
  
- Que me rapporterait ce travail ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Rien ! Je voudrais savoir tout d'abord avec qui sont les voleurs dans cette guerre. Avec le Lord Noir ou avec Dumbledore ?  
  
- Vos questions sont bien étranges professeur Snape. Tout le monde nous considère fichés comme mage noire et vous ! Vous venez nous demandez si on n'est avec Dumbledore. Puis-je vous posez une question Servillus ! Etes- vous ici en temps que Mangemort ou espion pour l'ordre du Phénix ?  
  
Severus Snape s'était approché précipitamment d'elle et l'avait attrapé par sa robe pour la soulever du sol. Il bouillait de rage. Comment cette petite arrogante avait-elle pu oser l'appelé ainsi !! Comment avait elle-même su ??  
  
- Ne – m'appelez - jamais plus – comme cela, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
La jeune impertinente se mit a rire ce qui énerva de plus en plus Snape. Comment cette gamine stupide pouvait autant ressemblait à Black dans ses paroles et ressembler physiquement à lupin sans pour autant être parentéé avec l'un des deux.  
  
- Professeur ! fit-elle je vous conseille de me lâcher toute suite sinon...  
  
- Sinon quoi ?fit Severus.  
  
Que n'avait-il pas dit. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, il valdingua de l'autre côté de la pièce, alors que la jeune personne ne possédait aucune baguette magique, et fut fixé sur le mur d'en face en croix, les jambes écartées ainsi que les bras. La jeune fille elle était retombée sur le sol avec une souplesse plus qu'impressionnante et ne semblait même pas essoufflée par le puissant acte de magie qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'avança vers lui et se colla de plus en plus proche passant une main entre les cuisses du professeur des potions tout en se collant à lui. Debout il devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle, mais plaqué contre le mur comme cela, il arrivait à sa taille. Les mains de la jeune fille était très agiles et expérimentées et Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur le fait d'essayer de se libérer. Sabriel s'approcha une nouvelle fois, proche de l'oreille de son professeur.  
  
- Détendez-vous donc un peu Severus vous me semblez bien tendu.  
  
En disant ses mots elle avait posé l'une des ses mains sur une petite bosse qui était de plus en plus présente au niveau de l'entrejambe du professeur, qui ne pu retenir un gémissement.  
  
- Espèce de putain délivre moi immédiatement !  
  
- Non .. non ... non . Il est dangereux de se promener seul dans la crique des Voleurs Severus. Ta mère ne t'avait jamais prévenu ! Elle était pourtant très bonne comme femme. Dommage que ton alcoolique de père l'ai tué.  
  
Severus bouillait de rage, comment osait-elle parler de sa mère cette déprav ? Et comment savait-elle toutes ses choses ? Severus essayait de briser ses chaînes. Il voulait l'étrangler. Il n'avait jamais autant eut envie de tuer quelqu'un, que cette Sabriel. Elle s'écarta de lui et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.  
  
Un homme grand entra en titubant Severus remarqua sa manie de tout le temps bouger les mains. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns voir noirs, ainsi qu'une petite moustache et un mini bouc. Ses yeux étaient soulignées d'un trait noir et l'un était fendu d'une cicatrice. Il portait un anneau à une oreille et ses vêtements semblaient dater d'une autre époque comme les filles. Il ressemblait à un corsaire d'un navire pirate.  
  
Il possédait tout le temps une épée dans un fourreau et un dague à l'intérieur de ses bottes en cuir noir de militaire et un fusil qui aurait pu appartenir à un boucanier, se trouvait dans un osselet. Il portait aussi un long manteau marron qui lui arrivait aux genoux.  
  
- Morgane ! fit il d'un ton mit amusait mit en colère  
  
- Désolé père ça a été plus fort que moi ! fit elle d'une voix qui sonna très faux aux oreilles de Severus.  
  
La porte se rouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laissait entrée la dite Lirael.  
  
- Bien fit L'homme Je m'appelle Orions Lupack et voici mes deux filles Morgane et Sophie Lupack. Qu'avez vous à nous proposer... 

**_"On dit qu'avec le temps, arrive enfin l'oublie _**

**_Mais un détraqueur les rémènes a la vie..."_**

Harry venait de se réveiller en sursaut, encore un cauchemar. Plus le temps passait plus le souvenir de son parrain tombant dans le puit lui était difficile et Privet Drive n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ce lieu où tout le monde le détestait n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour oublier la perte de la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui.  
  
Il était près de trois heures du matin Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord avant de relire ses devoirs de vacances qu'il avait fini en un temps record. Il écrivait à l'ordre tout les deux jours pour les rassurer. Mais plus le temps avançait plus il voulait quitter cet enfer mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retourner au place Grimmault, cet endroit lui rappellerait trop de souvenirs.  
  
Un bruit suspect se fit entendre dans les buissons qui se trouvaient en dessous sa chambre. Il baissa la tête et ne vie rien. Sans doute un membre de l'ordre qui devait le surveiller. Harry prit quand même sa baguette en main. Maugrey avait vraiment un très mauvais effet sur lui.  
  
« Vigilance constante »  
  
Mais tout d'un coup, un froid s'empara de lui, cette sensation lui était bien trop connue. Il entendit un 'crac' bruit d'une personne qui venait de transplaner, mais toujours personne. Harry garda son sang froid. Le lien du sang le protégeait, il ne devait en aucun cas sortir du 4 Privet Drive, « sa maison » . Sa main se resserra sur sa baguette. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements. Puis se mit sur ses gardes l'oreille tendue. Il entendait toujours les ronflements de Dudley. La maison était toujours calme. Il s'était éloigné de la fenêtre pour ne pas se trahir, on ne sait jamais. Tout devient calme, les ronflements de Dudley s'étaient arrêtés. Toute était calme. Beaucoup trop calme.  
  
Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Les étoiles semblaient s'être éteintes ainsi que les lampadaires de la rue. Il avait vécu la situation l'année dernière et savait ce que cela signifiait. Des Détraqueurs étaient à Privet Drive. Harry commençait à sentir de plus en plus l' effet néfaste qu'ils avaient sur lui.  
  
Un cri déchira la nuit !  
  
En quelques minutes le calme avait cédé à la panique. Harry était sortit de sa chambre, son cousin hurlait dans son sommeil. Il rentra dans la chambre de celui-ci et le secoua dans tous les sens pour qu'il puisse le réveiller. Son oncle et sa tante étaient sortis de leurs chambres vêtus d'une simple robe de chambre.  
  
- Que se passe t'il ? demanda l'oncle Vernon  
  
- Privet Drive est attaqué par des détraqueurs ! lui indiqua Harry.  
  
- Il vienne pour toi espèce de monstre ! cria Vernon avant de donner un grand coup à Harry qui le propulsa contre le mur d'en face.  
  
- Vernon !!! fit la tante pétunia en s'interposant entre Harry et son mari Dudley, lui, restait a l'écart.  
  
- Sans lui nous ne pouvons rien faire. Vernon écoute moi, lui seul c'est comment repousser ces monstres sans âme. Les Détraqueurs rendent fou les personnes en leur enlevant tout bonheur. Seul un sorcier peut les repousser.  
  
Harry était toujours surprit quand sa tante parlait de son monde. Avant l'année dernière il ne s'était pas douté de la moitié des connaissances de celle-ci sur la magie.  
  
Il avait mal au dos, il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais il dû faire un effort pour se relever car déjà la porte d'entrée semblait explosée et des bruits de toile froissée se faisait entendre. Quelque chose s'approchait d'eux. La présence du froid se fit de plus en plus présente et Harry pouvait voir dans la direction des escaliers qu'un être recouvert d'un long manteau encapuchonné et des mains putréfiés s'avançait vers eux. Il sortit sa baguette, il pensa à son parrain en train de rire avec lui lors des vacances de l'année dernière et brandit sa baguette vers la forme qui s'approchait de lui.  
  
-Spero Patronum hurla-t-il.  
  
Une chose étrange se produisit, deux formes apparurent au lieu d'une. Le cerf était toujours présent et un grand chien était a présent à ses côtés. Les Patronus, qui étaient venus prêter main forte à Harry se mirent tout les deux à attaquer les détraqueurs. Les cris venaient de partout. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Privet Drive est un endroit sécurisé par le lien du sang. Comment pouvait-il être attaqu ? Le patronus de Harry était tellement puissant qu'il réussit à faire battre en retraite les détraqueurs et l'arrivée de l'ordre du phénix les fit disparaître.  
  
Harry était très fatigué et s'effondra sur le sol inconscient.  
  
A suivre ... 

Je tiens a dédicaser le chapitre a ma Beta !!! Mais aussi à Ma soeur de sans Sophie Lirael Lupack et tout les autre de l'interparoissiale que je quitte après le passage du Brevet

La suite arrivera des que se sera possible et si sa vous plait bien évidament mais pour me prévenir apuyer sur go

sab


End file.
